


Accio

by cathybites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites





	Accio

"Of course she isn't!" Hermione had said in reply to Ron's exclamation. Of course not, because veela entranced and enchanted men, not teenaged girls who still wrote the names of their crushes all over the margins of their arithmancy notes, loopy, dreamy scrawls that spread across the paper in tiny rivers of black ink, the letters arranging and rearranging themselves over and over again.

Hermione swiped a finger over the letters, smudging them and smearing the ink. A blue-black stain appeared across the tip of her finger, tiny tendrils of ink spreading across it, twisting and curving until letters were formed, her skin marked with a name. She flinched as she read it and stuck her finger in her mouth, as if she had been burned. Bitterness curled against her tongue and she could feel the name, slick and shining, resting on it. Puff of air expelled from her lips and the name slipped out, her lips curving around it.

"Fleur."

They had all learned in History of Magic that once upon a time names had held great power. To know a person's full name was to have power over that individual. Hermione thought of the girl whose name was marked on her finger, shivering even as warmth spread through her, and wondered if the historians had it wrong, if maybe it worked the other way. She said it again, teeth pressing lightly into her lower lip, flick of her tongue, the sounds rolling off her tongue -- "Fleeeuurrrr."

Her mouth felt full and heavy, like the name had left some bit of itself lingering behind, expanding until it could push itself into the rest of Hermione's body. Every cell within her felt like it was whispering and reaching for the same thing.

A gust of wind swept past her and Hermione jumped, looking over her shoulder. The window was open and the curtains were fluttering slightly in the breeze. Stars were shining beyond them and Hermione's skin prickled, ice-cold apprehension settling in her gut. It wound its way up her spine and into her mind, a chilled voice whispering, _Don't say it, not a third time._

She wouldn't, not in a million years. Not even with the breeze picking up strength, rustling her robes. Hermione cast a quick glance around the room; her roommates slept, quiet and peaceful in their beds. She raised her hand, reaching towards them, and the wind blew through her fingers, running over her skin. It felt like a caress and Hermione dropped her arm.

The air grew warmer, brushing past her face, whispering in her ear, tangling in her hair. Warm and soft and she closed her eyes, breathing it in. She saw gold behind her eyelids, like sunlight streaked with silver, and it filled her lungs, setting her blood sparkling through her body. She could feel her mouth moving wordlessly, the name caught in her throat, frozen in place. Then golden warmth gilded her voice and the sounds fell from her mouth.

"Fleur."

The air in the room stilled but Hermione could hear the wind outside, whistling through the trees. The curtains still fluttered, too, beckoning her, and she walked over. When she reached the window, she drew the curtains back. A strong wind blew in her face and she threw her arms up, blocking her face. It died down quickly, though, and she lowered her arms and looked outside.

Hair that shimmered like a dream in motion, the color of wishes whispered to the stars. Skin pale and glowing like a piece of heaven set down on earth. A body that flowed and sliced through the air like quicksilver, lithe and spinning and bared to the night sky.

Hermione watched as Fleur danced across the lawn, hair fanning around her. The wind was blowing softer now and it sounded like a song, ancient and beautiful and terrible. The melody reverberated in Hermione's bones, pulling her until she was leaning out the window, hands clutching the sill so hard she could feel the wood cracking beneath her fingers. _Closer_ , the song said, _come closer and see and touch and feel._

Right foot up on the sill, toes curling over the edge, and she could do it, she could jump down to the ground and watch Fleur dance and her left foot was on the sill and she stood up, knees bending and muscles tense, and she would jump and transmorgify or use a charm or something, something, she would think of something she just had to get down there and she raised up on the balls of her feet

and was pulled backwards sharply, falling and landing on something that was beating on her shoulders.

"Hermione! What were you doing?"

Hermione sat up and looked at the girl she was sitting on. Lavendar, and she was still clutching the back of Hermione's nightgown. The candles flickered on and the other girls were all awake and staring at the two of them. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and stood up shakily.

"I, I heard something and thought someone was flying past the window. Maybe, maybe someone spying so I climbed up there to get a better look." She wiped her hands on her nightgown and avoided looking anyone in the eye.

A moment of silence and Parvati said, "Probably those Slytherin twits, Crabbe and Goyle. They're always watching me." The other girls murmured their agreement and Lavendar ordered the lights out.

"Close the window," she said to Hermione before crawling into bed.

Hermione kept her steps to the window measured and careful, feet pressing into the rug. She grabbed hold of the shutters and as she closed them, she glanced down to the lawn. It was empty and still, not even a breeze to disturb the grass.

The bolt rasped as she slid it into place and she went to bed.

~*~

"She's not all that spectacular," Hermione grumbled, eyes narrowing at Ron. Fleur was seated at the end of the dining hall and Ron was staring at her, slack-jawed.

"huh. yeah," he said, eyes glazed over, not paying any attention.

"hrrmph. _Fleur_ ," she said softly, hot rush of breath over her lips.

The sun shone bright and golden in Hermione's face and Fleur turned towards her, mouth curving in a slow smile. Her lips parted and although a hall crowded with students separated them, Hermione heard the whisper, felt it as a warm touch of air against her skin.

"Hermione."


End file.
